Fairplay
by elsac2
Summary: how dangerous can it be to play a fake couple? a josie and archie fic


**I don't own Riverdale. I'm just a Josiearchie warrior and this is for my twitter mutual Amarah and Jess.**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **Fair Play**

* * *

 **I: Lost**

* * *

The situation is strange, and he doesn't know how to react. Archie draws as much air as he can, wiping the sweat accumulating at his hairline. His red hair was completely damped. His eyes, reddening. He holds on tightly to the door, and many thoughts speed through his head. The noises they're making distracts him, and he continues to stare ahead.

Should he interrupt them and unleash his venom? Confrontation, flight, or any reaction in the middle spectrum should work. However, he is on probation, and he can't risk it. Archie inhales one more time, and does his best to be silent when he walks away from Veronica's room. The young man has seen enough. He can recognize a couple on the verge of fucking, and if Veronica's moans were not enough, the lack of clothes should be. There are no tears because his anger has dried them.

Quickly, he rushes down the staircase and leaves the house before anyone can notice him. He does feel like a coward for not confronting them. As far as Archie knows, Veronica is still his girlfriend. A summer in jail shouldn't have changed anything, but his girlfriend didn't receive the memo. He feels frustrated and wants to return to Veronica's house to unleash his anger. However, as someone suspected of murder, he needs to control his actions.

Archie's mind continues to burn through thoughts, and he decides something needs to be done. He has in mind to call Betty and vent his frustration, but it wouldn't go as he wished. Things are different, and people are different since he came out of jail. He chuckles when the thought crosses his mind. It only took three months for his entire life to change, and now, his girlfriend is cheating, and he has no friends to talk to. Jughead sounds like a solid option, but over the last couple of months, they'd drifted apart. Archie doesn't think that their first conversation in three months should be about his girlfriend cheating on him.

The young man isn't sure he wants to talk. What is there to talk about when the issue wouldn't have a peaceful resolution? Archie wants to return the favor, and he wants to free the rage coiling in the pit of his stomach. He wants his revenge, and an act of vindictiveness becomes more and more appealing. He searches his mind to find a way it can be accomplished, and his next move becomes evident. He knows where to go and from whom to seek help.

* * *

 **II: A revenge plot.**

* * *

:

:

In the middle of Pop's, she effortlessly stands out. Her posture is straight, and she has shut the crowd out of her world. The motions and cacophony around her don't disturb the homeostasis of her natural bubble. Archie can't really point out what makes her stand out, or where her ethereal beauty turns her into the center of attention. Maybe it's the small curl framing her face that catches the eye. Perhaps, her poised nature adds to her appeal. He would never be able to tell, but there is something magnetic about Josie McCoy, and it's enough to trap everyone in her orbit.

She sits alone at a the table in the center, and she does not look as lonely and desperate as anyone else would in such a situation. She does not seek company, but the world seeks her company. People gravitate near her table, but Josie doesn't raise her head to acknowledge anyone. She ignores the patron attempting to burst her bubble, and elegantly sips her heavy vanilla milkshake. After checking her watch, a little frown distorts her soft features. For a second, he hesitates, but his anger continues to drive him forward. Archie walks up to Josie, and she doesn't raise her head to acknowledge him.

"Archie Andrews, what do you want?" Annoyance coats her words, and she continues to sip her milkshake.

"Can't I just come say hello?" Archie doesn't let her initial rudeness deteriorate his motivation.

The beginning of this conversation is no different from any conversation they've had in the past. It is part of the dynamic of their relationship. Usually, she is rude to him, and he is in awe. Now, he doesn't have the spirit to be in awe. Archie and Josie aren't the closest friends, but she has surprisingly helped him in many situations. He owes his musical progress to her.

"I don't want to be rude …" She starts to speak, but the smirk on Archie's lip interrupts her.

Most of the time, Josie is not afraid to be rude or accurately frank. Her statement takes a comic resonance, and Archie's smirk says it all. She fixes a gentle smile on her lips and gives up her attempt to diplomacy.

"Every time you talk to me, it is because you need my help. You know…working on your music or asking my mother to talk to your father. You name it. What do you need this time?" Her statement is a factual demonstration.

Josie ultimately glances up, and her statement has the expected effect. She always leaves him unable to use his words. The reasons why he is speechless in front of her are different, but the consequences are the same. A small blush covers his cheek, and he needs a few seconds to recover. Her smile widens a bit, and she loudly sips her milkshake to point out that he has no counter argument. Josie crosses her arm and leans on the backrest of her stool. She waits for Archie to retrieve his voice or leave, and any of the options will be convenient.

"I…" He stutters and she cocks an eyebrow to increase his stress.

Josie challenges him, and he rises to her level. She expects Archie to leave, but he takes the seat opposite to hers. She rolls her eyes, but she pushes her milkshake away. Ultimately, she allows him to interrupt her peaceful moment.

"What do you need?" She asks with a tone that continues to express her exasperation.

This time, Archie is as affected by her rudeness. He decides not to beat around the bush.

"Support, maybe? Seeing as we're in the same boat." He says in a cryptic manner and picks the milkshake, which she previously discarded.

Archie replaces the straw and starts to sip. Josie does not analyze his cryptic words nor does she care for them. She doesn't react as he expected her to. She just repeatedly bats her lashes, attempting to understand the reason he's bothering her.

"I'm not the town pariah or accused of murder, so what boat?" She doesn't care enough to consider his feelings, and Archie doesn't expect anything less from her.

Josie is truthful, and it is refreshing in some instances. Most interactions between them end with Archie having to grow a thicker skin. Today, he has to swallow the hurt, and he was failing to do it.

"My girlfriend is fucking your boyfriend, that fucked up boat." He counters with abrasiveness.

Her previous statement hit the right emotional spots. Archie's poorly suppressed anger rose and she just so happened to be a victim.

"Reggie wouldn't, he just…" Josie checks her watch, and she stops mid-sentence.

She has waited for Reggie for the last hour. Now, his absence is no longer unexplained. He hasn't called nor had the decency to send a cancellation text. Josie's eyes level up to meet Archie's ones. For the second time in their common history, he faces her in a situation in which her confidence falters. The first time was during the dinner with their parents, and like during that dinner, her facial expression undoes him, and deflates his anger. Archie becomes apologetic for brutally breaking the news to her. He attempts to hold her hand, but Josie has retrieved her countenance.

There is something lethal about how composed she appears to be. Archie hesitates to pursue, but with her body language, Josie implicitly asks him to produce proof of his accusation.

"He did. Saw it and recorded it." He pushes his phone toward her, and Josie doesn't pick it up.

She isn't a masochist, and she has to control her emotions. Josie has no desire to watch a poorly recorded sex tape. The young woman is furious, but her poised posture doesn't allow her anger to surface.

"Why are you telling me?" she asks.

Josie wants to know his motives, but she may have an idea. Her thoughts are racing. Some of them, too crazy to pursue and others are rational enough to be explored. No one crosses Josie McCoy without paying the consequences of their bold affront. Veronica Lodge didn't learn her lesson, and Reggie Mantle will learn his soon.

"To help me even things, and you know a bit of fair play," Archie says while a confident smirk punctuates his statement.

He has thought about it. Misery likes company, and so why couldn't they be miserable fucking each other to repay their respective conjoint for the injustice they suffer?

Josie eyes him in a manner, which makes him reconsiders his revenge's plan. When he notices her eyes roaming on his body, Archie's back straightens.

"I'm not sleeping with you to get back at Ronnie or Reggie." She firmly says.

Although, her body language does not dismiss him. Josie appears to be thinking hard about her next move. Perhaps, she's probing his plan from every angle. Archie continues to hope.

"Do you have better ways to make them pay?" Archie questions her.

Josie looks at him, and she closes the distance between them by leaning over the table. The noise in the room has increased, and they can barely hear each other. Archie looks into her brown eyes, which are slowly morphing into onyx stone. There is untamed fury in her eyes, and it almost makes them kin. Archie also discovers that Josie may be more ambitious with her revenge plan.

"Do you really think that having sex with me and throwing it in Ronnie's face will make everything right? I don't stop at petty, Archie. If I want them to pay, I'll make sure to do it in the most humiliating and painful way." Her words ultimately match what he sees in her eyes.

Josie returns to her initial position. Archie knows she may dismiss him if he cannot be of use. However, after being warmed by the fiery fury in her eyes, Archie wants to be a part of her revenge.

"And you want them to pay." He attempts to confirm what he understood for their eyes conversation, and Josie's answer is an eye roll full of sarcasm.

"No one gets away with hurting me." Her voice is a mere whisper, but he hears her loud and clear.

Her words may as well carry a warning for him. Put in any situation, he doesn't believe himself able to make a conscious choice to hurt Josie. Consequently, he takes in the warning. Reggie Mantle is an idiot, and Archie Andrews had enough functional neurons to recognize the worth of a woman like Josie.

"So what do you propose?" He doesn't hide his eagerness.

"Can you pretend?" she says as her hands frame his face, suavely caressing his cheeks.

* * *

 **III: Games**

* * *

:

:

"Just follow my lead." He doesn't process her words because his eyes were on Veronica.

It's the only warning Josie gives him before she presses her lips to his. Obviously, Archie doesn't follow her lead for multiple reasons. First, the warmth invading his body, distracts him. Second, the dexterity of her tongue is disorienting. Third, it should feel less good when you're pretending to be a fake couple. Archie's distraction leads to a very gauche kiss. Fortunately, they manage to look like timid lovers who've explored each other's lips for the first time.

Eventually, Archie gets a handle on it, and he succeeds to give as well as he receives. The moans are unplanned, but the passion accidentally slips between the strokes of their tongues, stirring those sounds to the surface. Their tongues move in symbiosis, and the rules of keeping their tongues in their respective mouths are forgotten. It is a strange first kiss, but it is enough to stop the entire school. Their schoolmates carry the whispers and gossips to Veronica and Reggie's ears. Rumors are fueled and created in very little time. Phase one of a long and intricate plan starts. Josie smiles against his lips, and Archie has to admit that she pretends to be in love better than lovers express their love.

When nature and survival instinct reclaim their rights, they break apart to allow their lungs to recover. Archie and Josie are breathless, but beautiful grins sit on their lips. Their grins could send the sun in a jealous fit. Beyond Josie's shoulder, the intended targets of this farce stand. Reggie stares at Archie with murderous eyes, and Veronica stares at the couple in a way that promises an intricate situation.

Last night, Archie broke up with Veronica without explanation, and now she was facing the supposed reason for their break up. Now, he was parading his new girlfriend in front of the whole school. She was hurt and thoughts of her ruined reputation didn't soften the blow. High school is a cruel world, and humiliation is guaranteed for Veronica. Frustrated, the brunette stamps away while the prying eyes follow her.

Archie extends his hand for Josie to take. Day one of many to go, he'll have fun playing the fake boyfriend.

"Let me escort you to your next period, kitty." His tone is sugary, and he almost annoys her.

Josie has to restrain herself from eye-rolling, and the nickname was not part of the plan. She bites her tongue to suppress the snarky answer. Quietly, she takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. They stroll away, and she waits for a secluded space to pry her hand from his hold. They had many more days to play a fake couple, and she will have to endure that nickname.

…

…

For the last two weeks, Archie and Josie have pretended to be a couple. Revenge is all the sweeter because Veronica and Reggie can't stomach the idea of Archie and Josie together. However, the couple hasn't let anyone forget about their farce. Their constant display of affection only causes discomfort for Veronica. The natural mischievousness of Josie makes her push the farce further. Long gone is the gaucherie of their first kiss. Now, the act has become natural.

Archie knows the dance of her tongue. He knows when he must be passionate and when he must be tender. Now, when his heavy body presses her petite one into the lockers, a passionate kiss will make her hit notes he finds so enticing. Accordingly, his tongue leads her into a fiery tango. Between lips bites and slow tongue massages, it is easy to forget about the falseness of their relationship. Archie continues to kiss Josie senseless until she swats his shoulder.

"They're gone." She says while she walks out of the enclave his arms formed around her waist.

"They might come back." He counters, but he doesn't believe the words leaving his mouth. He just likes kissing Josie.

"Well, I think kissing no longer has the desired effect," Josie says as she stuffs her backpack with material for her next period.

"So what do you propose?" Archie asks, and Josie answers with a mischievous smile, which he has started to appreciate.

"Kitty?" He insists because she can be full of surprise.

"You don't have to call me that when we're alone." She tells him what he already knows.

"I know, but it suits you so much." Archie taps on the cat ears, which she wears with pride.

"Whatever, be ready for the next stage." She walks away, and Archie knows that he won't be ready.

A week later, his assumptions are confirmed.

"Babe, can you come up here." She whispers sensually in the microphone after finishing her first song.

Archie carefully approaches the stage, and she helps him into a chair in the middle of the stage. Until he had her ass on his laps, Archie thought he was ready. However, now that she moves to the sensual rhythm he reconsiders the thought. He never thought the next time he was on a stage would include a very public lap dance. The music is slow and suave. He can't tell whom she intends to torture because he is a casualty of this war.

The music continues to slow down, and it exposes the speed of his heartbeat. Archie tries to focus on the people they want to hurt, but every movement of Josie's hip distracts him. Every time her waist winds around the music's beat, Archie become breathless. He easily forgets about the crowd when the young woman in his arm is so intoxicating. The music soon becomes white noise and he is deaf to the world because she is the only matter of interest for his overly aroused brain.

Her hips gyrate with precision and the caresses she gives his arms, face, and neck are so seductive. Archie's grip on her thigh tightens and becomes almost bruising. His masculine instinct pushes him to lay a claim on her. He presses a kiss on her collarbone and explores the curves of her neck with the tip of his tongue. Ultimately, his lips reach her mouth, and he kisses her with untamed passion. There are lips, there are teeth, and there are tongues.

For the first time, their kiss dazzles Josie. Her movements slow down and she loses herself in the motion of his lips.

"Keep it in the bedroom!" Someone in the audience shouts and the cheers echo throughout the place.

They reluctantly break apart, and they avoid each other eyes. Josie tries to remember when she was in her performance.

"I think it worked just fine." Archie attempts to diffuse the tension.

He has barely regained the ability to speak as he watches their exes leave Pop's. He glances back at Josie, who continues to sing. He places a kiss on the crown of her head and leaves the stage. Whatever games they are playing, works too well, and Archie doesn't know how fake their little interlude on stage was.

* * *

 **IV: Real**

* * *

:

:

Archie stares at Josie for too long, and the detail of her mesmerizing visage becomes engraved in his mind. He can draw the tip of her nose from memories, and he can't mention the many nights when the warm brown of her eyes haunts him. Hair spread on a pillow like a bursting halo, she lies on her back, and the soft mattress welcomes her small body.

Absently, she smiles while she faces the ceiling. Josie McCoy is the epitome of peace, a peace Archie wishes to experience. The back of Archie's throat dries, and the words jumble at the tip of his tongue. Ultimately, he chooses to remain silent. Josie possesses the power to numb his being while she overwhelms every one of his senses. She renders Archie so numb, his emotions converge to her.

Josie's smile widens, and he wants to steal a bit of that joy. His lips tingled at the thought of covering her plump lips with his. It is strange how he has those random thoughts to kiss her. The amount of alcohol she consumed kicks into effect. Josie extends her hand for him to take because she does not want him to continue obstructing her view of the door.

The young man hesitates to grab her small hand. In a small gesture, he perceives and understands more than she means to let on. There is an ounce of acceptation and an invitation to partake in her happiness. Consequently, Josie's acceptation overwhelms Archie. He stands in the middle of the room with a straight awkward posture. The young woman does not press him much for a reaction. She closes her eyes and allows the alcohol to invade her bloodstream.

Josie does not lower her arm, and her open palm continues to demand something from him. Archie starts at her hand as if it is a foreign alien object. Small and svelte fingers, she has such a small hand. He could easily cover her hands with one of his giant ones, and yet he is scared to hold the one, which she extended. It may mean more to cross an intangible boundary line.

"How long do you think we need to stay in here?" Archie questions as he discovers a growing claustrophobia.

In the same room with her, breathing is a hard task. Josie is divinely beautiful, and Archie is a mere mortal. In the last weeks, he has started to discover singular details, which enhance her beauty.

"Here" stands for a room at another over-hyped party. It is another part of their pretense game. Their peers expect them to seek a small empty room to allow their passion to thrive as any normal, horny teenager couple will do. The eyes were on them, and so Josie thought it was a good idea to find refuge in this room. As usual, Archie followed her lead, and Veronica's presence at the party was an incentive.

Now, Archie regrets his eagerness to follow Josie's plan. Their growing necessity to be in each other presence differently affects them. Slowly, confusion gains space into Archie's mind. He starts to misinterpret the fake smiles and the forced terms of endearment. Josie's voice starts to become a constant companion.

"How long do you think great sex last?" The unexpected huskiness lacing her voice sends tremors throughout his body.

Alone with Josie, the picture is clearer. Archie Andrews has to accept a compromising truth, and he is not immune to Josie McCoy's charms. He doubts any man possess a sort of immunity to the hue of her charismatic aura. Constantly, he catches himself staring at her in awe.

"Good sex?" Archie has to clear his throat to chase away the thirst in his voice.

Now, he stares at Josie while his heart readjusts his rhythm to match the hormonal rush flooding his bloodstream. Laying on those creased immaculate white sheets, which contrast with the richness of her skin, she is a divine vision. From the kink of her curly hair to the golden hue of her skin, which the miniskirt riding up her leg reveals. That mini skirt has ridden her legs so high that it threatens to reveal the essence of her femininity. Archie closes his eyes and allows fresh air to infiltrate his burning lungs. The young man musters a great amount of restraint. Although lustful restraint is easily attainable, what does he do of the presisting emotional exuberance?

"I don't think we're capable of mediocrity." A gleeful tone wraps her words and it erases the tension between them.

Josie soft laughs fill the room, and Archie continues to stare at her. Every second, he discovers a new facet of her, and he regrets his previous blindness. Showing signs of impatience, Josie shakes her fingers. Her arm has started to hurt because of his indecision, but she continues to expect him to take her hand. Ultimately, Archie dares to place his hand in hers.

Josie's smile widens, and she drags him down with her on the bed. Archie manages not to crush her petite body, and he quickly rolls away from her. The young woman's obliviousness to the blush on Archie's cheek increases his discomfort. He steals glances at her, but he wishes to feast on her beauty with the freedom only a true lover deserves. For a second, the thought is present.

Her warmth engulfs him, and Archie drifts closer to Josie. Their hands are firmly joined, and the fingers of his free hand graze the bedsheet on the closest spot to her face. The desire to touch her is persistent, but his restraint prevents from crossing more lines. The wish of his wild heart may blur the lines between pretense and reality. Does he still want to pretend?

"I don't think you're able of mediocrity. As for me, I'm a bottom feeder of society. They expect mediocrity from me." Her warmth has allowed him to loosen his guard, and it eventually leads to this unexpected confession.

The thoughts and words, which Archie protected with vigor for the last days, slip out of his mind. However, he doesn't regret exposing his vulnerability. There is a connection between them. Her hold on his hand becomes tighter. Josie rolls on her side, and her free hand covers his cheek. Her forefinger grazes the bridge of his nose, and her thumb draws circles on his soft skin. Josie doesn't care about blurred lines.

"Don't allow the mentality of a small town to define you. They did the same to my mother and me. They raise you on a pedestal with the hope to lapidate you at the first mistake. You didn't do it, Archie. You know it, and I know it…I _know_ it." The conviction in her voice surprises him, and he continues to stare at her while a new light illuminates more of her person.

"They will eventually accept that you're innocent. Don't let bored people make your life hell because they are in search of entertainment. You will be fine in the end, Archie Andrews. Don't I stand tall, brave, and elegant?" Josie finishes and a smile punctuate her statement.

She allows her thumb to linger a second too long on his upper lip. There is a sudden silence in the room, and minds are trying to decide on the next move. Josie moves away before Archie allows himself to proceed with his reckless wish. She returns to facing the ceiling before he can react.

Archie draws a deep breath, and he follows her on the side of the bed where she takes refuge. The young man rests his head in the crook of Josie's neck. He presses his nose to her skin, and her soft scent fills his lungs and lightens his mind. A soft chuckle leaves Archie's lips, and his half-parted lips caress the pulsating point of her neck. Josie loses her hand in his fiery-colored mane, and she runs her hand through it in a comforting manner. His chuckles morph into poorly hidden moans, and Archie immobilizes Josie's hand to prevent further embarrassment.

"Well, great sex is not gauged by the time it takes to make your partner cum. I believe it's about how raw and guttural the moans sound…" His sucks her earlobe to mark the end of his sentence.

Josie allows a soft whimper to escape her lips. A louder cry echoes in the room when Archie runs his tongue on the curve of her neck. Once she recovers from his unexpected bold touch, Josie swats his bicep.

"Fuck, kitty." He ensures that he sounds breathless, and he raises the octave of his voice.

A second later, He leans to whisper in her ear, and Josie shivers with expectation. However, he does nothing, and she finds herself slightly disappointed.

"I was trying to provide you with a good example of what sound you should make. I highly doubt Reggie coerced those sounds out of you." Arrogance drips from his words.

Josie swats his arm and questions her desire to wipe his cocky smile with a silencing kiss. She shakes her head, and she speculates that the alcohol may have a stronger effect than what she thought. There would not be any reason to justify why she suddenly wants this to be true. She smiles at him with a certain mischievousness.

"Oh god…Archie." She produces the most sinful and sensual moan he has ever heard.

Josie winks at him, and Archie is incapable to respond with more than a weak grimace. He leans down and places a chaste kiss on her cheek.

…

…

…

…

"It won't fix everything." Josie places a hand on Archie's shoulder, and she squeezes in an attempt to offer some comfort.

She follows his look until her eyes fall on Veronica. Josie chastises her mind when her heart constricts. Jealousy is a feeling beneath her great self, and she should not be experiencing it for a fake boyfriend. However, is it still fake on her part? In truth, it doesn't matter because Archie continues to pin for Veronica or so Josie thinks. She sits by his left side, and they face a crowded cafeteria. It is just another moment to pretend and play the perfect couple.

"Hmmm." With her proximity, her scent steers him out of his introspection.

Out of habit, Archie places his arm around Josie's waist and draws her closer to him until her side collides with his body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispers only for his ears.

Their public displays of affection attracts enough eyes to them. However, it is no longer about who watches. Their relationship was evolving to match their growing feelings.

"About what?" He pretends to be oblivious.

Pretending…Archie no longer knows how to stop nor does he want to stop. It will mean giving away a connection he didn't expect to have nor cherish. Now, he cherishes Josie to lengths that flirt with amorous sentiments. He feels like an idiot for holding on to a false relationship, but he isn't ready to let go of her.

"Everything." She indulges him, and her smile appears.

Archie can't resist, and his lips cover her. Now when they stand in public eyes, he allows his acts to accomplish the binding of his heart. The kiss carries his restrained emotions. It is soft and slow. It is explorative, but it does not lack passion. He kisses her until she's breathless.

"No, I'd rather not talk about it." He answers while his lips continue to graze hers.

Josie moves her head away. Archie's nearness distracted her, and his false caresses were devastating. The young woman needs a moment to collect her thoughts, and she inhales air until she's levelheaded enough.

"It must eat you inside. You're back to being old Archie." She does not allow him to escape the charged conversation, and he never expected to do so.

"There is nothing wrong with being my old self, there was less trouble. I had Betty and Jughead." He decides to play in her hand.

If it helped satisfied Josie, Archie was willing to endure the discomfort of exploring her emotion. The words naturally slip out his mouth in her presence. It was easy to talk to her.

She runs her hand through his hair, something she's become accustomed to doing. Meanwhile, his hand rests on her hip, continuing to draw Josie impossibly close to him. He wishes she could melt into him, and so he wouldn't have to lose her when the farce ends.

"Do you miss them?" Josie glances at the table where his friends sit, and they intensely stare at Archie and her.

Archie doesn't take away his eyes from Josie, and consequently, he misses the expression on his friends' faces.

"I haven't stopped long enough to think about anything," Archie adds with commitment, and he stops talking before he can reveal that his current thoughts are always dedicated to her.

"Do you miss her?" Josie successfully hides her hesitation.

For a second, she exchanges challenging stares with Veronica.

"Who?" Archie attempts to play dumb, but his eyes narrowing in on the brunette, betrayed him.

"It was going so well." She laughs.

"Why do we need to talk?" Archie attempts to change the topic.

He doesn't want to tell her the truth. Archie can't miss anyone because he has started to languish for Josie.

"Passing time, normal couples have sex to pass the time." She decides to indulge him in the change of topic.

"We could have sex and bottle up emotions." He counters.

Josie's soft laugh fills his ear. She is so pressed to his body that the tremors, which shakes her body while she laughs, have a ripple effect on him.

"I no longer miss Reggie, maybe because I channeled the energy into my music." Josie sobers from her laughter and proceeds to offer a subtle advice.

"Sing it for me." He asks with an eager smile.

"It's not finished." She offers an excuse because she is unsure about her song.

"But it'll be perfect because you're Josie McCoy." He nudges her shoulder and drags her over his laps so she can easily access his ear.

Archie has come to equate Josie with perfection. She hesitates for a second, but she leans into him to whisper the lyrics of her song. The words are soft and harmonious. Her heart pours out of every word and note, which she perfectly hits. Archie wonders why he does not own a heart he has become so eager to protect. Josie sings for a few more seconds, and Archie has to subdue his jealousy. He wishes that she could she could feel a quarter of what she felt for Reggie while she is with him. The young man's grip on Josie's waist continues to tighten while she finishes her song. Perhaps, he should be braver and take a leap of faith.

There is a point where a lie is so meaningful that it becomes an undisputed truth, and the switch is subtle for Josie and Archie. They continuously play an enamored couple, and it slowly becomes natural. They no longer only kiss in Veronica and Reggie's presence, everything happens on impulse. Still, they refused to explore the topic. Archie places a kiss on the crown of Josie's head, and she raises her eyes to meet his. For the last two weeks, the atmosphere around them has carried the same sizzling tension. Now, it's become heavy enough to weigh on them both.

On an impulse, the couple dive for a kiss, and in perfect synchronization, their lips collide. It's timid for the first second, in an attempt to slow down. Although when a moan escapes Josie's lips, passion claims its throne. It becomes feverish and desperate. Lips and teeth meet with no real order and overwhelming pleasure drowns them with every graze of their tongues. The crowd around is forgotten as they indulge in each other.

"Ms. McCoy and Mr. Andrews, you will do good to remember this is a school, not a hotel room." The interruption forces them to separate, and they exchange shy glances.

"We need to talk." Josie is brave enough to voice their common thought.

* * *

 **V: Mistake and Cowardice.**

* * *

:

:

They are long overdue for a talk. However, Archie does not know how to approach the situation. For a serial dater, it's awkward to become a maladroit lover. Tonight, he has summoned the courage to open up about his feelings. Thoughts of Josie have plagued his days and haunted his dreams. He must have written thousands of songs about her eyes and thousands more about her smile.

Archie intends to tell her about his growing love for her, but he is afraid of rejection. Josie McCoy is out of his league. Strangely, she appears to reciprocate his affection. Perhaps, it is wishful thinking on his side. However, from Josie, Archie has learned confidence. He would rather risk it all than live a life of regret because he lost her. He walks into Pop's, and like any other day, she stands out in the middle of the crowd. Although, it is hard to miss someone with cat eyes while she sings her heart out on stage.

For a second, their eyes meet, and they exchange timid smiles. She flashes him a bright smile while she sings. Archie's heart somersaults, and his pulse accelerates. His anxiety increases, and he tries to hold on his fleeting courage. Most of the time, her beauty is intimidating. Tonight, her beauty drags him to his knees. He wipes the sweat covering his palms.

Three months ago, he walked in Pop's with the hope that Josie would be foolish enough to agree to have sex with him for the sake of revenge. Tonight, he hopes that she will be foolish enough to give him a chance to earn her heart. Archie deeply inhales, and he sits where he has a clear view of Josie's performance. She is sublime, and the neon lights playing on her skin, emphasize the divine aspect of her beauty.

Archie has the time of a song to find the perfect words to impress her. Josie mc coy deserves to be wooed. He pulls out his pocket a piece of paper, where he has written his confession. It is corny, but Archie is afraid to stutter. She has the magical ability to render him speechless.

Josie continues to sing for a captivated audience. Once in a blue moon, she glances in his direction to offer a sultry smile or a heated glance. Archie needs to tell her tonight, and the fear of consequences cannot stop him. He returns the paper to his pocket, and he continues to wait for the end of her performance. The sound of a chair being pulled forces him to look away from Josie. Archie looks up, and he faces Veronica. She hesitates to sit by his side, so she leans over the table to whisper in his ear.

"Can we talk for a minute, Archie?" Veronica's tone is pleading. The lights intensify the glistening tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall.

Archie cannot differentiate. For a second, he considers the perfect way to say 'Go fuck yourself.' However, he glances up at Josie, and his vocabulary suddenly lacks the appropriate words. During the next seconds, his instinct warns him to avoid any conflict with the initial plan, and he should patiently wait for Josie to finish her song. Archie caresses the paper in his pocket as The Pussycats start a new song.

"She isn't coming down now…" He thinks with a sort of regret.

A minute later, Archie has the stupid feeling that he needs closure with Veronica. If he wants to move forward with Josie, he has to clarify to Veronica where he stands. Consequently, he follows Veronica out to talk. Lost in his thoughts, Archie doesn't notice the pair of brown irises scrutinizing his movements.

Archie and Veronica step into the alley. For a minute, they silently stare at each other. Ultimately, Archie regains part of his common sense.

"We have nothing to say to each other, and what needed to be sa-" He starts to speak but a kiss censures the end of his sentence.

Frozen…the word describes Archie's mind. Habit causes him to almost move his tongue when Veronica attempts to deepen their kiss, but his body becomes flaccid. His arms lay by his side, but his brain starts to panic. Did it always feel so passionless when he kissed her? Her tongue tries to coerce his tongue into a fiery joust, but the passion has waned for Archie. He feels nothing, and only one thought successfully arouses his mind…

Josie McCoy.

He needs to tell her how he feels, what she means to him. She is passionate, and all the signs lead to a simple conclusion. He loves her in a nonfictive manner.

Archie breaks the one-sided kiss with Veronica, and the young woman moves enough to reveal an unexpected spectator. A stoic Josie stands at the back door of Pop's.

"Kitty?" Archie attempts to take a step toward her, but she raises a hand to stop him.

He looks at her visage, and he falters. It's the third time that he faces that expression. Somehow, when it is a consequence of his doing, he feels tenfold worse.

"Let me explain, Josie." He begs, but doesn't move from his spot.

Josie's eyes move between Archie and Veronica. Confrontation, flights, or something in the spectrum. Flight isn't something Josie would normally do, but tonight, she is vulnerable. Her reaction is a hybrid between a flight and a confrontation.

"I don't need an explanation for what my eyes have seen. Stay away from me!" Josie says. Her throat starts to burn as she fights to keep her tears from falling.

She runs away before Archie can recover from the venom laced through her words. Cowardice makes its reappearance, and Archie doesn't dare run after her.

It takes Veronica's hand on his shoulder to break the spell. In an instant, he rushes inside Pop's to search for Josie, but she has left the place and a panicked heart behind.

"I'm an idiot!" He says while he pulls out the piece of paper with his love confession.

* * *

 **VI: I love you, Josie McCoy.**

* * *

:

:

Archie had a speech prepared with a long, written apology. He intended to tell Josie that Veronica no longer meant anything to him, and she was the only woman for him. The young man was mentally prepared, and his preparation revealed to be fleeting when the door opened. Josie's face falls, and she leans against the doorframe. She intends to close the door, but his disheveled appearance stops her. She takes a deep breath, and she passes her hand in her coiling hair. The circumstances were dire last night, and in her heartbreak, she forgot to wear her headscarf.

"Hi." Archie starts and Josie rolls her eyes.

She readies herself to close the door, and moves away from the doorframe. Josie stares beyond Archie, and she feels exhausted. Why did she listen to these white kids and their crazy ideas? Now, she was stuck with a heartbreak so strong that she forgot to protect her hair. She should have taken his first offer and just had sex, but she had to be level-headed and conniving. Now, she was paying the highest price, and he's come all the way here to twist the knife.

"I don't want to hear it. I get it we were just faking, right?" Josie tries to save what little dignity she had left.

Archie continues to be silent, trying to retrieve the words that he intended to say. As usual, she stole his breath and his ability to be logical. Archie's silence is enough of an answer for Josie. She takes another painful breath and wills the tears away. She pushes the door in an attempt to close it, and she starts to walk away. Josie climbs the stairs to her room, too distracted to hear the steps behind her. When she attempts to close her room's door, she notices Archie, and her fingers graze the cotton of his shirt.

"I don't want to hear it." Her words come out shaky, and she fails to infuse the anger she wished that she felt.

She played, and she lost. Why is he here when he so easily fell back in Veronica's arms? Frustrated, Josie attempts to push Archie out of her room, but he does not move. Frustration becomes anger, and she shoves him with more strength. Although her petite frame is no rival for his tall and built body, he pushes in vain until she decides to give up on physical force. They stand silent in the middle of her room, and they exchange fiery glances.

"Kitty?" His tone is questioning and hesitant, but he breaks the heated silence between them.

He moves an inch closer to her, and she doesn't take a step back. It's enough to fuel the hope in his heart, and Archie takes another step closer to Josie. His fingers itch to touch her soft skin, but he chooses to focus on the darkening brown of her eyes. He has not left the dark water, and he will need everything to soften her heart. Hesitantly, he glances at Josie, and he remembers why she is worth the fight.

The atmosphere is electric, and he breathes difficulty under her scrutiny. Archie inhales as much air as he can, and her scent fills his lungs. Soft citrus and sweet vanilla, he wants to bask in it longer. Archie finds comfort in anything he can associate with Josie. Retrieving what is left of his courage, he closes the distance between them and takes her hand in his. With his free hand, Archie holds Josie's face and forces her to stare into the agitated ocean inhabiting his eyes. There are many emotions coexisting there, but his love dominates.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." She attempts to drag him out her room.

"Kitty." His tone is calmer than his mind.

"I said leave me alone, and you did last night. So what do you want now?" Frustrated, she shouts.

"You." he answers with an ounce of fear.

"Oh, so she rejected you, and now I'm a decent third option. Go away, Archie." She refuses to face him.

"You're not the first, second, or third option, Josie McCoy. There is no ranking because you make the competition obsolete. Last night, I was dumb and numb. I panicked and let you leave because you intimidate me. I freaking know that I don't deserve you, and I don't expect to have you forever. Last night was a mistake, and I didn't mean to kiss Veronica. Last night was a mistake because I was too much of a coward to fight for you. I was ready to let you go and suffer through the heartbreak because you deserve better, kitty. You're not the first, second, third option because I don't decide if I can have you." He says, sincerely.

"Kitty, if have to beg you to have, I will do it because I think I love you Josie McCoy." He sounds pleading.

"Archie…" she attempts to stop him, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"I'm sure I love you, and it feels so different." His hesitation no longer exists.

"I'm going insane without you and it's no better when I'm around you. Your smile leaves me speechless, your eyes intoxicate me. I need to touch you, constantly and hear your snarky remarks. I behave like an idiot because I can barely function around you. You're beautiful, you're talented, and you're human to a fault. It was painful to pretend that those kisses were meaningless, and it was painful when I had to face reality after being lost in what felt like a heavenly fantasy. You don't recover from dating Josie McCoy, you just fall deeper. So, if you need to hear it, I love you Josie McCoy, and I need you to give me a chance to prove it. Please, kitty." He finishes breathless.

"Say it again." She whispers because she is afraid to break the moment, and she frames his face between her palms.

Her thumbs explore his soft skin, and she looks into his eyes to find anything revealing a possible lie. The entranced conversation with their eyes forces their mouths to be silent.

"I love you, Josie." He says while he closes the distance between their parted lips.

"Prove it." She challenges him.

"Come here," Archie wraps his hand around Josie's waist and lifts her in a swift motion.

Her legs wrap around his narrow waist, and she rests her forehead against his. They breathe a sigh of relief and stare into each other eyes, finding the confidence to explore their relationship in the love filling one another. Josie's arms tightly circle Archie's neck, and his lips cover hers. He teases her lower lip, starting the kiss timid and slow. It matches the shy expression of their newfound love. Between every kiss and moan, their restrained passions continue to burn.

Their desire soon overpowers their thought, and Archie's touches are bolder as his fingers start to tease the hem of her shirt. Josie deepens their kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip, then moves her tongue seeks entrance of his mouth. They kiss endlessly as their intimate touches grow increasingly sexual. As many first times are, it's timid and maladroit. However, they'll keep a fond memory of it.


End file.
